PTL 1 discloses a display device that is used in a vehicle to project a display image onto a windbreak glass assembled with a combiner. This display device for the vehicle includes a light-emitting display means that is placed below the windbreak glass. The light-emitting display means has a light source, a lens as a collimator, and a transmissive display body. According to vehicle speed, the light-emitting display means is moved back and forth along a direction of light emitted toward the combiner, thereby shifting an imaging position of a virtual image to be displayed.
PTL 2 discloses a display device that projects a display image onto a partially transmissive mirror. This display device includes a display panel that forms an image, a relay optical system that forms an intermediate image, and an imaging optical system that forms the intermediate image again. The relay optical system shifts a position of the intermediate image. Accordingly, a display position of the image that is formed by the imaging optical system is shifted.